


Feel You In My Bones

by ceasefire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Senses, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: Temporarily blinded from overuse of Deadeye, McCree is left in Hanzo's care while he recovers.





	Feel You In My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty with writing, I think. Sorry if the quality of this one isn't up to standard.
> 
> Dedicated with love to my dear friends who care for me, even when I am at my lowest.

Jesse McCree wasn't afraid to acknowledge that his life had been full of regrets. He placed each one on a mental scale from minor to major when his mind wandered in that direction; some were obvious, like his time spent running with the Deadlock Gang, and being too damn late in realizing that Overwatch was decaying from the inside to do much more than flee to save his own sorry hide when things went to hell. Some were firmly in the middle of the spectrum, eased by time or his own efforts at reparation. Not telling his Ma he loved her before he ran away still stung, but they were back in contact now and hearing her voice over the phone assuaged his guilt. Somehow misplacing his copies of the photos Ana took of the old Overwatch crew while he was on the run had hurt more than he wanted to admit, but seeing old, friendly faces again after responding to the recall had helped with that.

Some were minor things that were barely worth regretting in hindsight. Things like getting himself banned for life from the diner in the Gorge, because nothing they served tasted like it was fit for human consumption, or not coming clean and admitting to Hanzo that he was interested in him sooner and giving the two of them a few weeks’ head start on what was now the happiest period of his life.

His current predicament took some time to place, but eventually ended up on the minor end of the scale. Still a huge pain in the ass, though.

The bandages wrapped around his head itched. He was sure he was going to go stir-crazy from being confined to his room. Every foreign sound that he couldn't place the origin of set him on edge. If it wasn't for Hanzo’s constant presence the silence would have been worse than any unfamiliar noise.

The mission had been going fine; standard procedure stuff, taking down a small-time gang that had been causing trouble for the local communities in the area. McCree has held the high ground while Ana, Reinhardt and Lena had taken care of things further down in the valley, Reinhardt’s laughter echoing through the area as he charged into the last visible gangster with a mighty crash. McCree had already used Deadeye twice that day, to thin the numbers at the start of the firefight, and the familiar, throbbing pain behind his eyes was almost welcome after weeks of inactivity on the base. 

The mission had appeared to be over at that point, and McCree was just about to head down to meet the rest of the group when several desperate screams had alerted them to the fact that they were not as alone as they’d thought.

McCree had run back up to his vantage point to find several lone assailants weighing down on the small group from all directions, making Reinhardt’s shield effectively useless. Ana and Lena were trying their best, but it was obvious the surprise attack had caught them out.

McCree wasn't about to hesitate at a moment like that.

_It’s high noon._

The pain had been immediate, crippling, and he’d barely been able to get his shots off before he’d succumbed to it. The next thing he’d known he’d opened his eyes, seen nothing but blurred shadows and darkness, and found himself being gently scolded by Ana for worrying too much as she kept him stable. 

Third time unlucky for him, as it turned out.

The vision loss was temporary, Angela had assured him when they’d arrived back at Gibraltar, but there might have been some minor permanent damage to his eyes. She’d kept him in the med bay for a couple of days before releasing him, with some fretting, into Hanzo’s care with strict instructions on how to properly look after him while he recovered.

Biotic emitters were constantly placed next to his bed. Eyedrops were administered on a strict three hour schedule. Bandages were placed over his eyes when it proved too painful to open them. His vision was certainly improving, but it wasn't healed yet. That was how he found himself bedbound and being nursed back to health by the elder Shimada brother.

At that very moment, Hanzo was busying himself with something on the opposite side of the room; if Jesse had to hazard a guess, he was probably fixing himself some tea in the small kitchenette that came standard issue in all Overwatch senior agent quarters; Hanzo wasn't quite at that level of clearance yet, and McCree figured he was probably making the most of not having to go to the mess hall for tea. The sound of running water, metal spoons falling into ceramic mugs with a few offkey noises, the quiet hum of the electric kettle as it boiled, Hanzo making little thoughtful noises as he went about his task. McCree didn't recognize the smell of this particular blend -- it certainly wasn't Hanzo’s usual, preferred Japanese green tea -- but the other man often bought different varieties of tea when he was dispatched, as if treating himself with the small change of pace. It was one of the few things Hanzo ever really did for himself, but Jesse wasn't about to complain if the archer was in the mood to share with him.

A bubbling sound and a sharp click told Jesse that the water had finished boiling. A rich, borderline sweet aroma fills his nose as Hanzo prepared the tea, the soft sounds of the teaspoon hitting the sides of the cups as the tea was stirred so quiet that he doubted that he’d have noticed if it wasn't for his loss of vision. He could hear Hanzo’s footfalls as he walked to his bedside; usually Hanzo would be inaudible when he moved, the perfect assassin, and Jesse could only wonder if he was exaggerating his movements for his sake. The tea cups were placed on the small table by his bedside, and the bed sagged beneath Hanzo’s weight as he sat down next to Jesse’s prone form.

“Jesse,” Hanzo murmured, putting his hand on the other man’s shoulder only after he nodded to confirm that he was already awake. “I made tea. Would you like to join me?”

“Ya know I’m more of a coffee drinker,” McCree replied, smiling without humor, “but how could I say no to your generous invitation, sweetheart?”

He propped himself up with his elbows, shrugged Hanzo’s hand off of him when it slid from his shoulder to his back with a soft but firm “I‘m fine”. Once he’d gotten himself upright, he let Hanzo guide his hands to one of the cups and then he picked it up himself, enjoying the not-quite-burning sensation of the hot ceramic on his palms. Too hot to drink yet, just cool enough for him to hold until it was. 

“This ain't your usual brew, is it Archer?”

“I didn't expect you to notice,” Hanzo said, sounding amused and, despite his words, as if he expected McCree to notice all along.

“Darlin’, this stuff smells like a flower bed. Your usual brew smells like a damn farmhouse.”

“This coming from a man who drank coffee that tasted like _boiled dirt_ with no complaint until he was banned from the establishment that served it.”

“Desperate times, desperate measures. You know the state of the situation in Deadlock Gorge, and a man has to have his coffee.”

“I do,” Hanzo said. He must have paused to take a sip because a moment later he made a satisfied little _ah_ sound under his breath that made McCree smile.

“This tea was recommended by Agent Zhou. I bought it while we were in China to provide security for a peace summit with a group of Omnics. I wanted something sweeter than I usually drink.”

“Didn't know you had a sweet tooth,” McCree commented, deciding the tea had probably cooled enough to risk a careful sip. From the way it felt like the liquid had scalded all the way from his tongue to his stomach, he was pretty sure he’d been wrong. The temperature didn't seem to deter Hanzo, who hummed in contentment and let out another satisfied sigh as he took another sip.

“Not often… but sometimes certain things put me in the mood. At Christmastime I always want sponge cake with cream. Genji and I often received it as a holiday gift from our father when we were young.”

Jesse nodded and raised his cup to his lips once more, moving slowly so he didn't carelessly spill the hot tea. Now that his mouth had got somewhat accustomed to the heat, the taste of the tea was actually pretty nice. 

“And what put you in the mood this time?”

There was a pregnant pause during which Hanzo made no sound; heck, McCree wasn't even certain he was still breathing. They were both still guarded about certain things after years on the run, and he was about to change the subject when Hanzo spoke again.

“Homesickness.”

“Y’mean you missed Hanamura?”

Another pause. “Not exactly.”

A sigh, more emotional that peaceful this time, and the shift in the weight on the mattress told McCree that Hanzo had put his cup back on the bedside table.

“Images came to my head, completely uninvited, of a certain cowboy who heaps so much sugar into his coffee that you can barely taste anything but sweetness. I asked Agent Zhou to help me find a suitable tea to match such a strange taste. And that is when I began to feel homesick.”

The lump that formed in Jesse’s throat made it hard for him to breathe. He reached out uselessly for Hanzo with his free hand, finding only thin air until Hanzo moved to meet his touch. His face was warm from the tea, and Jesse wished he could see the flush of colour that he knew would be on Hanzo’s cheekbones, understated and beautiful.

“Careful,” Hanzo murmured, hands covering Jesse’s and taking the cup of tea from his grasp before it could spill.

“You’re so good to me, darlin’,” Jesse replied, equally soft, smiling when he felt Hanzo’s breath ghost across his lips, sweet and warm from the tea. He moved forward, chuckled at Hanzo’s whisper of _is this okay_ and answered with a soft _of course it is, sweetheart_.

The first kiss is a little awkward, Hanzo too distracted by a wandering prosthetic hand to direct Jesse’s head to comfortable alignment with his own. Jesse’s lips found the space between Hanzo’s lips and chin, and he grimaced at the feeling of Hanzo’s beard on his mouth; his second attempt landed too high, somewhere to the left of the other man’s nose. His eyelashes tickled and both of them laughed benignly at McCree’s expense. Large, gentle hands callused from use cupped Jesse’s head and guided him, and they kissed, unhurried and passionate, open-mouthed, tongue meeting tongue and teeth meeting lips.

McCree hummed contentedly as they parted “Wish I could see your pretty face right now. Betcha look amazin’.”

“I suppose you will just have to keep wondering, Jesse,” Hanzo said, sounding amused and affectionate. “In the meantime, I wish to care for you. Will you allow me to do that?”

Hanzo’s thighs rested on either side of McCree’s but he put no pressure on his lap. He cradled his head in his hands but not so hard that he couldn't get away. Jesse’s head was throbbing under the pressure of the bandages wrapped around it and he couldn't see a goddamn thing, but damned if he didn’t want Hanzo bad right now.

“‘Course you can. Said it before, didn't I?” McCree questioned, adding a belated _shit, sweetheart_ when Hanzo kissed him chastely on the cheek and slid down his body, the hot, heavy line of his cock sliding briefly against McCree’s with a teasing roll of his hips.

He was out of his usual field gear being on medical leave -- as casual as that field gear actually was -- and there was no familiar metallic click and jingle of his belt buckle being undone and pushed to the side. He felt the elastic waistband of his boxers lift away from his skin, snorted in laughter as Hanzo made a fond, disbelieving noise; he’d mentioned yesterday when he’d helped Jesse bathe and redress that he’d picked out _that awful pair of heart-print underwear_ for him to wear. They apparently weren't enough to deter Hanzo from his task, because a moment later warm, rough fingertips were brushing over the skin below his navel and through thick hair, down to the root of his cock. A firm hand on his hip is there to hold Jesse down the moment he tried to thrust up to meet Hanzo’s touch, the other beginning to move slow over the length of his dick, avoiding the sensitive head so as not to overstimulate his lover as he stroked him to full hardness.

Hanzo’s voice reached Jesse’s ears, sounding a mile away in his heady state. “Do not over excite yourself, Jesse. I will be sure to take care of you.”

Hanzo’s hand began moving faster, palm twisting over the head of Jesse’s cock; the other man gasped at the lack of friction, not even realizing how wet he’d already gotten. Hanzo laughed softly; an affectionate, husky sound from the back of his throat that made Jesse shiver, and he outright moaned when Hanzo kissed the slit and swirled his tongue around the head to taste the bitter tang of his pre.

“Don't make a man beg,” McCree said breathlessly, proud that he’d managed to keep the whining note out of his voice. Hanzo hummed thoughtfully, brazenly, the vibrations tickling Jesse’s cock as it rested against the archer’s lips and cheek. Jesse felt the fresh bead of precome sitting precariously on his slit smear off on Hanzo’s skin, heard the soft, wet sound of Hanzo licking his skin clean as if savouring the taste.

“Patience is a virtue,” Hanzo replied, sounding serious in jest, and he had to pull off McCree to stifle his laughter when the other man moaned loudly and grasped at his head with his flesh hand when he went to suck his cock.

“Drivin’ me crazy,” McCree muttered, dazed as he felt Hanzo stroke his pre over the length of his dick to help with the friction. His fingers curled, hook-like as he felt Hanzo’s mouth on him again; the archer had his hair loose, the top strands silky and smooth compared to the prickly fuzz where his undercut was beginning to regrow. It felt like sensory overload to be touching Hanzo without his sight to guide him, to have Hanzo touch him without being able to know what was coming next. Hanzo was licking up and down his shaft, wetting him thoroughly. He sucked at Jesse’s balls when he went low enough, teased them with practiced swirls of his tongue and the hot, warm pressure of his mouth. McCree could have sworn he was on the verge of relieved tears when Hanzo finally went down on him, took nearly the whole length of his cock into his throat in one slow slide, with a moan that almost matched Jesse’s in terms of sheer relief.

“Y’know I can't see, Hanzo, but… _goddamn_ ,” started Jesse, interrupting himself when Hanzo began to bob his head on his cock, taking him to the base with satisfied little moans every time, “a-anyway, I can still feel just fine. Not that I’m complainin’ or nothin’... but you’re outdoin’ yourself somethin’ fierce.”

Hanzo stopped then, pulled off Jesse’s dick with a gasp and held it in between his hand and his warmth-flushed cheek. The cool metal of Hanzo’s piercings pressed briefly against Jesse’s heated skin, his hips jumping at the sensation.

“Perhaps,” Hanzo started, breathless as he clumsily stroked Jesse with his one hand, “I’m just feeling particularly enthusiastic today. I can stop if you wish.”

“No, no. Don't stop. Too good to me. Too damn good,” McCree muttered, lips curling with a slightly dazed smile at the thought of Hanzo pouting at his own words. The archer didn't bother responding to that and instead refocused himself on his task; there was no friction between their skin as Hanzo bobbed his head, smooth lips sliding effortlessly up and down on McCree’s dick. His mouth was hot and wet and damn perfect, suckling softly at the crown of McCree’s cock to coax pre from his slit when he pulled off to rest his jaw, his hand milking what his mouth couldn't reach. 

“Speak to me, cowboy,” Hanzo coaxed gently, his free hand moving to the side of McCree’s body to run blunt nails across his skin. “Tell me what it feels like without sight to guide you.”

McCree licked his lips, tongue catching on the dry skin, hips jerking up as Hanzo pressed a line of wet kisses down the shaft of his cock. He needed time to clear his head and form an answer that didn't come in the form of gasps, moans and mindless praise, but with Hanzo teasing him as much as he was it was practically an impossible request.

Hanzo seemed to think the same, because a moment later he’d pulled away and left no contact between himself and McCree save for a loosely fisted hand around the base of his dick, idly stroking.

“Tell me,” Hanzo urged again, his breath feeling icy cold and overly hot all at once as it brushed across the wet skin of McCree’s cock. He forced himself back to lucidity with a few deep breaths of his own, found it was so much easier to focus like Hanzo wanted him to when he wasn't teetering on the edge of release.

“Your mouth,” Jesse started slowly, “know it’s obvious but darlin’, it feels so much hotter than usual. Can only focus on the way your mouth feels perfect on me.”

“Good,” Hanzo replied, voice ragged with the effort of keeping it even. He ran his tongue around the head of Jesse’s cock for emphasis, tasting him, and Jesse felt the mattress shift beneath his back as Hanzo began to grind his hips down against it. “More. Tell me more.”

“When you touch me… it feels stronger. I can hear every breath you take, sweetheart, every little sound that comes out of that pretty mouth. Could drive a man crazy, listenin’ to you enjoy my cock that much.”

“Don’t stop,” Hanzo managed breathlessly, and a second later his mouth was back on McCree, tongue licking a sloppy line from base to crown.

“Everythin’ is stronger. Your touch, your scent, the sounds you're makin… god, sweetheart,” McCree muttered, edging on desperate and rolling his hips up into Hanzo’s mouth just for that little bit more stimulation, “can't imagine how amazin’ it’ll be to taste you like this.”

“ _Jesse_.”

Hanzo’s mouth was back on his cock, the other man moaning wantonly as Jesse’s cock filled his mouth in uneven, hard thrusts. McCree latched onto the hair at the back of Hanzo’s head, holding as tight as comfort allowed as he guided Hanzo’s head as he fucked into his throat in slide after smooth slide, Hanzo’s spit dripping down the length of his cock and across his balls.

“‘M close,” McCree managed to warn, voice ragged, fingers grasping onto the loose strands of Hanzo’s hair with desperate strength as he felt his stomach flare with heat and his balls tighten close up against his body as he teetered on the edge. Hanzo seemed to redouble his efforts, and McCree could only gasp as the archer deep into his throat and swallowed, muscles tight around his cock. He couldn't hold on after that, and moments later Jesse was arching against him and coming down Hanzo’s throat in hot, thick spurts. 

“So good, sweetheart,” McCree murmured rolling his hips until he was spent and Hanzo was groaning and licking his sensitive cock clean. “God, I love you.”

Hanzo didn't speak, apparently too out of breath, but moved up Jesse’s body lazily, the hard line of his cock pressing against the other man the entire way. Jesse could tell he was close, so close that just blindly grabbing for the other man’s waistband and accidentally brushing against his erection had the other man wracked with a desperate, full body shiver. The archer eventually got impatient and helped McCree out, dragging his shorts out of the way to give his cock just enough space to spring free. Jesse could smell Hanzo’s arousal, and when he finally touched he was almost amazed at how goddamn _wet_ he was. It took minimal effort to have Hanzo warning in a shuddering breath that he was going to cum, his hips uneven in their movements as they thrust into the loose grip of Jesse’s fist and the easy twists of his palm. When McCree sneaked one hand down the back of Hanzo’s shorts to grab a handful of his ass and tease over his hole with the tip of one finger, barely applying pressure as he leaned forward to suckle at the head of his cock, Hanzo’s body went taut on Jesse’s lap and he came with a soft cry, wet and messy all over McCree’s face and chest.

Hanzo collapsed against McCree after that, ignoring the mess they’d made in favour of kissing the other man lazily and open-mouthed as they came down together. They stayed close even when they ran out of breath, resting their foreheads together and quietly sharing personal space until it felt natural to be parted. Hanzo was the first to speak, sounding tired but satisfied beyond words.

“Jesse?”

“Hn?”

“Are you well?”

“I hate to tell ya but I think I’ve gone blind, darlin’.”

Hanzo gave a long-suffering sigh that made Jesse let loose the laughter he was holding back, tears budding at the corners of his eyes as Hanzo flicked his nose with his finger.

"You are hilarious, cowboy."

"And y'love me for it."

"Naturally," Hanzo responded, and McCree gave him what he assumed was a stupidly smitten smile as he felt his weight leave the bed. 

“Our tea has gone cold,” Hanzo observed.

“‘M sorry, sweetheart,” Jesse replied, jumping in surprised when a wet cloth began wiping the mess away from his skin. “You could always reheat it.”

“I already brewed it using water from an electric kettle, Jesse,” Hanzo said haughtily. “Do not suggest such ridiculous things.”

McCree chuckled softly and reached for Hanzo; the other man grabbed his hand immediately, pressed a soft kiss to Jesse’s knuckles. The cowboy could feel his smile in the shape of his lips.

“Oh, sweetheart,” McCree said with a sigh, “can't wait to see you smile again.”

“I know,” Hanzo answered, voice soft, and Jesse pulled him closer in response.

Perhaps this wouldn't end up being another regret after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Next, probably: More McHanzo, probably porn, this time shorter and to various themes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
